This invention relates to a buckle for use with a belt fastened on garments, which comprises a receptacle member adapted to be fastened to one end of the belt and an insertion member adapted to be fastened to the other end of the belt and to be separately inserted into the rear portion of the receptacle member.
From early times, most buckles for belts used on garments have been made of metals. They are expensive and take much time and labor to manufacture. Thus, attempts have been made to produce buckles from plastics and other materials easy of forming. The conventional buckles made of these materials, however, have involved a disadvantage that they comprise numerous parts or they are complicated in shape. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,464 and Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publications No. 30001/1978 and No. 110025/1978)